Incidentes
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Cállate, cállate, cállate- murmuraba una y otra vez sin cansancio tratando de calmar su agitada respiración; cada vez que hacia un leve sollozo se colocaba una almohada en la cabeza intentando acallar y apaciguar los sonidos- Eres una maldita carga- le decía su mente / -Puedo, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la morena saliendo de entre las sombras Angst, Au, Hurt/Comfort One.shot


_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san.**_

_**Au, Angust, Hurt/Confort**_

_**No tengo mucho para decir…**_

_**Incidentes**_

-Cállate, cállate, cállate- murmuraba una y otra vez sin cansancio tratando de calmar su agitada respiración; cada vez que hacia un leve sollozo se colocaba una almohada en la cabeza intentando acallar y apaciguar los sonidos- Eres una maldita carga- le decía su mente, o más bien se decía a si misma

_Flash Back_

-¡Pa, pa, pa!- exclamaba Hinata apuntando a diferentes lugares de la casa fingiendo que disparaba –Estuvo buena la película ¿no crees Hanabi-chan?

-Si- respondió riendo la castaña, su hermana en la intimidad de casa era bastante divertida y poco tímida, se preguntaba cuál era la razón para que la morena no fuera tan graciosa a diario

-Hinata, haga silencio por favor, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que me duele la cabeza?- exclamo Hiashi entrando por la puerta irrumpiendo a las dos mujeres, la castaña solo atino a reír, sin burla, pensando en que su padre bromeaba, mientras que Hinata se callaba de golpe y sus ojos se aguaban de lagrimas

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación, Hanabi la siguió, preocupada, por la salud mental de su hermana

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

-Si Hanabi-chan no hagas caso- respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba colocar su mejor sonrisa

-Enserio Hinata- le dijo su hermana menor mientras le sobaba la espalda- No le hagas mucho caso, sabes cómo es el, y más en esta época, el trabajo se pone difícil

-Si- respondió esta- Yo ya me voy a dormir asi que, que duermas bien Hanabi-chan- la morena se levantó y se puso su bata de dormir, un yukata simple, de color lila claro, apago la luz, se acostó en su cama e intento dormir, pero las lágrimas continuaban agolpándose en sus ojos y escapándose.

_End of Flash Back_

Continuaba llorando, sin poder detenerse, ha sucedido varias veces, incluso antes de que Hanabi naciese, su padre siempre la había tratado asi, bueno, no siempre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Por eso Hinata era como era, tímida, callada la mayor parte del tiempo, no gritaba, ni hacia ruido. No debía ser así, pero asi era.

Neji la comprendía e intentaba estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, sacarla a dar un paseo, lejos de Hiashi Hyuuga. Pero tuvo que marcharse, después de todo era dos años mayor, y desde hace dos años, ya no acompaña más a Hinata y a Hanabi también.

Si Hinata fuese de esa clase de personas que solo piensan en fiestas, en diversión, en la vida fácil. Si no fuese responsable con sus deberes, aplicada en sus estudios. Lo aceptaría, aceptaría todos y cada uno de los regaños que a Hiashi le encantaba dedicarle. Pero ella no era asi, no andaba de fiesta en fiesta, pocas veces salía con sus amigas, sus notas eran perfectas, acaso su padre no lo comprendía.

Las lágrimas no cesaban y su propia voz en su cabeza exclamándole "_cállate, cállate, cállate de una buena vez"._

La iba a extrañar, Hinata lo sabía, Hiashi se arrepentiría, cuando el año terminase, y ella se vaya a la universidad donde está su primo, cuando abandone la casa y valla a visitarlo contadas veces. Cuando su risa no retumbe en la casa, cuando sus gritos no golpeen las paredes, cuando su presencia no este, la extrañará, extrañara escucharla gritar, escucharla reír, escucharla hablar. Le iba a doler, porque Hanabi también se iría, dos años después de ella, y dos años pasan volando.

Intento calmarse y dormir con eso en mente, pero la conciencia no la dejaba tranquila.

-Ya Naruto, ¡quédate quieto!- cuando por fin sus lágrimas cesaban, escucho fuera a los vecinos; vivían en un conjunto residencial, nunca hablaba con nadie, pero sabía que los vecinos de la casa diagonal a la izquierda eran los Namikaze Uzumaki, y los de al lado de ellos, los Uchiha, la voz escuchada fue la de Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, tratando de calmar al Namikaze Uzumaki. Nunca había hablado mucho con ninguno de los dos, pero todos estaban en el mismo curso en el mismo instituto. Por su propio instinto de que todo se encuentre bien se levantó, dispuesta a salir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Sabía que su padre no se levantaría, él estaba profundamente dormido al igual que Hanabi, al pasar por un espejo pudo notar sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosas, a cualquiera le parecería normal, pero sus ojos delataban que algo no andaba bien, echándose con rapidez un poco de agua salió.

-¡No me toques bastardo, suéltame!- exclamaba Naruto tratando de soltarse

-Sakura, lárgate a tu casa- exclamo el moreno reteniendo a Naruto

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-¡Eso hazle caso al bastardo!- _Perra_ quiso decirle, pero simplemente se removió en los brazos del moreno

-Vete, que esperas, si quieres puedo soltar a la fiera, y no me hare responsable de lo que pueda sucederle a tu cara- amenazo con una mirada cargada de odio, ella y la rubia que la acompañaba se escabulleron en el auto que venían, haciendo caso de las advertencias de los dos hombres

-¡Tu suéltame Teme!- continuaba el rubio de ojos azules, luchando contra el fuerte agarre de su mejor amigo

-Ya te dije que no, hasta que te calmes Naruto

-Puedo, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto la morena saliendo de entre las sombras

-Hinata- murmuro el rubio mientras que el moreno murmuraba _Hyuuga_

-He escuchado que alguien estaba peleando y me preocupé- se explicó con un sonrojo un poco mayor al que ya traía, fijo la vista al suelo al recordar el estado de sus ojos

-Es… ¡es solo que este bastardo es un egoísta!- exclamo el rubio soltándose por fin del agarre del moreno, tomándolo por sorpresa lo golpeo, rompiéndole el labio

-¡Usuratonkachi!- exclamo lleno de odio el Uchiha mientras se lo devolvía, dejándole la mejilla roja

-Chicos- intervino la pelinegra halando al rubio y colocándose frente al moreno, freno el ataque que este dirigía a la ceja del rubio, desviándolo con rapidez hacia un lado; ambos quedaron sorprendidos ante el rápido movimiento de la mujer- Podemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas- aclaro sentándose en el andén de la casa del moreno- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y sus padres?

-Están en un viaje- respondieron al tiempo los dos hombres- Ya sabes, la unión de las empresas- explico el moreno señalándose y señalando al rubio

-Entiendo ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? ¿Por qué peleaban?- pregunto intentando no nombrar a Sakura para no avivar el fuego

-Sakura- dijeron al tiempo

-Sakura andaba como una cualquiera restregándosele a Sasuke en la fiesta en la que estábamos, le dije que era una cualquiera por hacer eso, y Sasuke hacia como si no le importase- explicaba el rubio

-Ya te dije que no me gusta Sakura, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca- interrumpió el moreno, la morena sabía que el rubio estaba colado por la peli rosa

-¡No me gusta ahora, Teme! Es una zorra, no tiene autoestima y se arrastra por alguien que no la quiere

-Entonces ¿por qué demonios te metes a defenderla?- pregunto cabreado el moreno

-No la estaba defendiendo, te estaba defendiendo a ti, bastardo

-No necesito tu compasión, se defenderme solo, gracias, estaba a punto de echarla con estilo- hizo una corta pausa- además sabes en quien estoy interesado en realidad, la pelo de chicle esa no me atrae para nada- dijo en tono más bajo mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-Ya, dejémoslo por la paz, no te vuelvo a defender para nada- le advirtió el rubio encaminándose a su casa- traeré algo de agua- dijo dándole la oportunidad que tanto buscaba el moreno

-¿Qué te sucedió a ti?- pregunto el moreno a la morena quien intentaba asimilar la ¿reconciliación? De los dos hombres

-¿A mí?- pregunto atónita- Nada ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tienes los ojos hinchados y rastros de lágrimas- murmuro mientras pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de la morena- además nadie está despierto porque sí a las dos de la mañana

-¿Las dos de la mañana?- exclamo sorprendida, pero si se había ido a dormir a las 11, ¿llevaba tres horas llorando?

-Sí, dos y…- miro su reloj de muñeca- quince minutos de la mañana

-Yo…- lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido- es algo, muy estúpido- murmuro limpiándose con rapidez

-Puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea- le dijo reconfortante mientras le daba su chaqueta, hacia frio afuera, y ese delgado yukata se veía bastante suave para el frio clima

-Yo…

-Cuéntamelo cuando estés preparada, no te voy a obligar a contarte nada si no quieres- le dijo mientras la abrazaba un poco para infundirle calor

-Aquí está el agua- anuncio Naruto dándole un vaso a cada uno

-Espero que no intentes asesinarme- dijo el moreno receloso

-Teme, ¿Cómo crees que haría algo asi?- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-¿Qué dices Hinata, iras con nosotros al instituto a diario?- pregunto Sasuke colocando su mejor sonrisa no forzada, no malvada, no orgullosa, una de esas a las que llaman _sonrisas sinceras_

-Yo…

-¿Vas sola todos los días no es asi? Podríamos salir los tres juntos, será mejor, ¿no crees?- continuaba el moreno insistiendo hasta el final

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió dando un largo sorbo de agua- Gracias chicos, me iré a dormir- dijo la morena dando una tímida sonrisa- Te devolveré tu abrigo mañana Sasuke-kun- prometió la Hyuuga

-Tu no pierdes el tiempo ni te andas con rodeos- dijo el rubio golpeándolo con el codo cuando la morena estaba los suficientemente lejos para no oírlos

-Cállate- un leve sonrojo se marcaba lentamente cada vez mas fuerte

Promesa que fue rota, el abrigo nunca volvió, ella a cambio le conto al moreno lo sucedido con su padre, él dándole apoyo, le conto como era de estricto el suyo.

Con el tiempo, ellos tres se volvieron bastante unidos, y con pequeñas ayuditas del rubio, Sasuke empezó a salir con Hinata, haciendo que Hinata olvidase las rabietas con su padre y que Sasuke se enamorara cada vez más de ella.

Ps, nada, tenia ganas de plasmar uno de los tantos sentimientos reprimidos que tengo en este opaco corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Besos y abrazos de Gato :3


End file.
